


Puppy Love

by MeMeMarie



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff everywhere, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Ridiculous amounts of fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluff fluff fluff, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMeMarie/pseuds/MeMeMarie
Summary: When Yann gets a puppy and then realises he really didn't think things through...





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> A little early Christmas present to all lovers of Somki or puppies or both. I hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is all lies and nonsense of course and has nothing to do with reality.

When Yann first broaches the subject they’re just having dinner (Yann’s special pumpkin risotto, which happens to be super yummy and if Roman didn’t love Yann to the moon and back he’d probably still come over every other week just for his risotto). Roman is just starting on his second helping and it takes everything in his power to not moan with every bite he takes when Yann says out of nowhere, “I’m thinking about adopting–,“ there’s a sharp intake of breath from Roman, “– a dog.”

Roman snorts. “For a second I thought you were going to say something else.”

“No, don’t worry,” Yann says with a bright grin, “I think it’s a _bit_ too early for that conversation.”

Roman hums in agreement, then asks, “How come though? That you want a dog?”

Yann seems slightly confused by that question and shrugs. “Um… I like dogs? Also, I’d love to have someone to cuddle up to when I get home.”

Roman’s hand freezes with the fork halfway to his mouth. He looks at Yann with wide eyes and says in false indignation, “Excuse me? You have _me_?”

“Yeah but you’re not always here, so…”

“So you thought you’d just get someone else?!” Roman teases and gets back to eating.

Yann gives his boyfriend a half amused, half incredulous look. “Honey, there’s no reason to be jealous of a _dog_! Especially one I don’t even have yet!”

Roman laughs. “Ok, I promise to be good friends with it if it promises not to steal your love.”

Yann joins in his laughter and says, “Alright, you two can have that talk once I got it.”

“What breed are you thinking of?” Roman asks.

“A Labrador probably,” Yann replies. “Because they’re cute and affectionate… and easy to train. You know, little time and all…”

***

A few weeks later, Yann sends Roman a photo with the caption “Meet Jasper!” (because _of course_ Yann would give his dog a classy name and not just call it Jack or Buddy). If Roman didn’t know it was a Labrador he wouldn’t be able to tell – because apparently Jasper found Yann’s phone _suuuper_ interesting and so the picture was mostly snout.

The next time Roman arrives to stay the night at Yann’s flat, a little ball of beige fluff is sitting by his boyfriend’s feet. Yann stands with his lips puckered awaiting Roman’s kiss hello but Roman is too busy staring at the puppy with his mouth half open in a silent _aww_ to take any notice. For a second, Yann is slightly sulky at just being ignored like this. But then he is mostly touched to see Roman’s face melt into an expression of delight at the sight of the puppy. Roman squats down and Jasper toddles over to him, happily wagging the little tail.

“Hello little buddy… Aw, I didn’t know you’d be _that_ cute!” Roman says softly. He pets the puppy’s head and the dog tries to climb on his knees to lick his face.

“Hi to you too, babe!” Yann says, reminding his boyfriend that he, well,  _exists_. “And I sent you a picture of him.”

“Yeah, about that,” Roman grins as the puppy now starts gnawing on his fingers after unsuccessfully trying to hoist itself into his lap, “I don’t know whether you noticed but the photo was practically all snout.”

Yann laughs and squats down next to them, distracting Roman from the puppy for long enough to snatch a quick kiss before they both turn back to the tiny fluffball. Jasper can hardly contain his excitement at so much attention and keeps jumping back and forth between them, trying to snuggle them both into oblivion.

***

So from now on, there’s three of them. And although Yann actually is its owner the puppy ends up liking Roman almost more than Yann. Which is not much of a surprise, given that Yann tries to educate Jasper really well and is thus very strict with him most of the time. Roman on the other hand is always there to play and cuddle with the pup, so whenever Jasper sees him arrive he knows it’s gonna be fun times now. They soon become partners in crime, with Roman slipping the dog treats whenever Yann isn’t looking (or rather when Roman _thinks_ he isn’t looking). He also allows Jasper to lie on the couch or even the bed although Yann definitely doesn’t want that.

***

A few weeks after Jasper has come into their lives, it is one of those rare mornings when Yann gets to wake up with his boyfriend next to him. For a little while, he just watches Roman snore serenely, his face so peaceful in his sleep. He’s stressed himself so much lately because of BVB’s low. It hurt Yann to see him like that and he smiles happily at seeing Roman so relaxed now.

After a few minutes, Yann decides he should get up already, take care of Jasper and go to the bakery around the corner to get something for breakfast. He slips out of bed, careful not to make too much noise, and kneels down next to the dog bed that is placed by his nightstand. He finds Jasper still sound asleep, which is odd because he usually wakes Yann up even before his alarm because he is fidgeting in his bed or running around the room. Now, however, he is curled up in a little ball with his ears hanging into his face. Yann gently tickles him and whispers, “Hey little man. Time to get up, hm?”

Jasper stirs and opens his eyes halfway, then makes a tiny sound and snuggles back into the bed, hiding his face in the plush. Yann frowns a little at the pup’s unusual behaviour, then says, “Ok, food and walk later then,” and gets up to go to the kitchen and prepare some coffee to wake Roman up with.

When he returns to the bedroom with two mugs a few minutes later he finds Jasper sitting on the bed next to Roman. _Right_. He should have known something was up when the puppy wasn’t being its usual hyperactive morning self. He gives Jasper an _I’m-very-disappointed-in-you_ -look and the pup practically shrinks under it, looking suitably guilty. Jasper knows he’s not allowed in the bed. Technically.

Instead of leaving the bed though the puppy snuggles close to Roman’s body, pressing its face against his stomach to hide from Yann’s punishing look. Roman starts awake as Jasper’s cold wet snout touches his bare skin. He looks down and smiles as he sees the puppy.

“Hey, snuggle pup.” Roman scratches Jasper’s ears and closes his eyes again. He is lying on his side with his back towards Yann, so he doesn’t see him standing there. Which explains why he says what he says next.

“We better hide you under the blanket though before Yann comes back and sees you’re on the bed.” Yann raises an eyebrow at the extent of cheek expressed in his boyfriend’s statement. Before he can say anything though, Roman continues.

“He might freak out and shove you off the bed like the choleric that he is.” Roman chuckles to himself.

“No, he’s not. He’s a cutie really.” He opens his eyes again and tells the puppy, “He’s just strict with you because he wants you to grow into a good boy, you know. But I’m sure with the combined power of our puppy eyes we can convince him to let you snuggle in bed with us today. I know from experience he’s got a soft spot there…”

He still hasn’t noticed Yann standing behind him with the coffee mugs and by now a bright grin on his face. Yann is careful not to make a sound so he can enjoy the show for a little bit longer. Roman now grabs the duvet that has slipped down his body a bit to cover Jasper with it. He has cradled the puppy close to his chest in the process and Jasper makes use of that by sticking out his tongue and licking Roman's nose. Roman screws up his face.

“Hey!” he chides and puts his hand over Jasper’s snout. “No kissing, ok? That’s the only rule.” The pup’s sad eyes make him feel sorry right away and _damn_ , he’s starting to understand why Yann has such a weak spot for that.

“Okaaay, maybe a little one,” he says and presses a little peck to the puppy’s head. “No tongue though,” he adds and releases Jasper’s snout from his hand. Yann cannot control his laughter any longer and Roman turns around with a surprised look.

“So, that’s how it is? I leave you alone for a few minutes and you’re already kissing other boys?” Yann teases.

“How long have you been standing there?” Roman asks, ignoring the teasing.

“Long enough to hear the conversation between you two,” Yann replies. He walks around the bed and settles down on the other side of it. “You know, he’s only like that when you’re around. He doesn’t get on the bed when I’m alone with him. You’re undermining my education!”

“Don’t shout at him!” Roman says pleadingly. He covers Jasper’s head with his big hand as if to shield him from Yann’s mock anger. “It’s er… my fault! Yeah, it was my fault!”

“What exactly?” Yann asks with a curious grin, eyebrows raised.

“Uuuh… I picked him up and put him on the bed. He didn’t get here by himself,” Roman claims. Yann snorts.

“Right. That’s why you were so surprised to find him there.”

He hands Roman one of the coffee mugs and Roman gets into a half-sitting position, releasing Jasper from his embrace as he does so. The pup still stays close to him though and eyes Yann carefully, guilt still obvious in its eyes. Roman takes a sip of coffee, puts the mug on the nightstand and looks down at the dog. He smiles, then looks at Yann with an expression matching Jasper’s very closely.

“Come on, don’t be strict with us. We both love you and we’d looovee to cuddle with you now…?” He says sweetly.

Yann rolls his eyes but smiles. He places his mug on the nightstand too, then scoots closer and slings his arm around Roman’s waist, essentially trapping the puppy between their bodies. He presses a little kiss to Jasper’s ear, then looks back and forth between his two favourite boys in the world and chuckles. Now that he’s sure Yann is favourably disposed towards him again, Jasper stretches between them and gives a big yawn, even howling a little in the process. Yann snorts and says, “Look at him being all dramatic!”

Roman laughs and attacks Jasper’s belly with wild tickles. The puppy wriggles happily under his hand. Yann grins and shakes his head.

“You know, I can’t believe this. _I_ wanted a puppy and _you_ were making fun of me for it. And now you two gang up on me!”

Roman grins and looks at the pup between them, which is stretching to lick his nose again. He covers Jasper’s snout with his hand again, looks at Yann with his best puppy eyes and says, “But you love us. Because we’re cute.”

Yann sighs in mock annoyance, “Sadly, yes.”

Grinning even more brightly, Roman moves his hand from the puppy’s snout to Yann’s neck and gently pulls him close. They kiss for long minutes and the softness of Roman’s lips is almost enough to make Yann forget about the annoying tickle of the puppy licking his chin.

Almost.

When Jasper keeps butting in and gently shoving him away time after time proves unsuccessful Yann interrupts the kiss to give the puppy another strict look and tell him, “No tongue, remember? That’s just for the big boys.”

Roman scoops up the pup with his big hand and gently traps it between his chest and his hand where it soon settles in this snuggled-up position and lets the big boys kiss undisturbed.

**Author's Note:**

> If I ever get a puppy, I'll definitely call it Jasper. ❤︎  
> As usual, all feedback is welcome!  
> *** Merry Christmas everyone! ***


End file.
